Lebenskämpfe
by Ryina
Summary: Logan kehrt aus London zurück, aber etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Nicht, dass er vollkommen verändert wäre, aber doch anders, denn es geht ihm alles andere als gut, nur, was ist los mit ihm? Wird Rory es schaffen ihm zu helfen? Was auch immer es ist?
1. Veränderte Rückkehr

Hallo alle miteinander! Schön das ihr vorbeigeschaut habt und viel Spaß beim lesen! Ich hoffe ihr lasst einen Kommentar für mich da!

* * *

Und allem vorab die Fragen: Was ist Logans Problem? Hat er sich wirklich veränadert oder kommt es Rory nur so vor? Ist etwas in London vorgefallen was ihn verändert hat? Braucht er einfach nur Zeit um sich wieder etwas einzugewöhnen oder leidet er an einer Krankheit?

**Ihr werdet es herausfinden! **

**Spekulationen erlaubt und definitiv erwünscht :o)

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1 - Veränderte Rückkehr**

Rory war so unendlich aufgeregt. Bereits seitdem sie das Haus verlassen hatte klopfte ihr Herz auf Hochtouren. Endlich war

es soweit. Endlich kam er wieder. Ihr Logan, ihr ein und alles. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn in dem ganzen letzten Jahr, welches er in

London verbracht hatte, vermisst. All das war nun vergessen. Nun, da sie ihn in ein paar Minuten wieder in ihre Arme

schließen konnte. Rory durchfuhr ein Kribbeln als sie daran dachte, dass sie nun jeden Tag neben ihm aufwachen würde, dass

sie sich jeden Abend einen gute Nacht Kuss geben konnten. Ihr entfuhr ein glückliches Lächeln, was sich zu einem Strahlen

ausbreitete als sie ihn endlich erblickte. Natürlich hatten sie sich gesehen zwischendurch, aber seit über vier Monaten hatte

sich keine Gelegenheit mehr ergeben und erst jetzt durften sie sich wieder in die Arme schließen.

„Logan!", rief Rory freudig aus und rannte auf Logan zu, der sein Handgepäck fallen ließ und die Arme nach ihr ausstreckte.

Logan hob sie vom Boden hoch und küsste sie zärtlich, während Rory die Augen schloss und den Moment genoss.

„Oh mein Gott, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist!", jubelte sie, während Logan sie wieder auf den Boden sinken ließ

und sie ebenfalls anstrahlte.

"Genauso wie ich.", entgegnete er. Rory sah Logan nun zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Er

war blass, noch dünner als sonst, sah müde und abgespannt aus, im Allgemeinen wirkte er anders, nur das Strahlen auf seinem

Gesicht passte nicht zum Gesamtbild.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Rory besorgt, während Logan nickte.

„Natürlich geht's mir gut. Ace, ich habe einen unglaublichen langen Flug hinter mir und hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise die

Möglichkeit gut zu schlafen in der letzten Woche.", erklärte Logan, während Rory nickte und ihn wieder küsste. Sie war

einfach zu froh ihn wieder für sich zu haben. Zusammen schlenderten sie zu Rorys Auto herüber, während Logans Gepäck

zum Appartement gebracht wurde. Hand in Hand gingen sie bis zur Eingangstür herüber, wobei Rory Logan kurz vorher

stoppte.

„Kleine Sekunde noch, du darfst gleich reinkommen.", sagte sie und verschwand mit einem Lächeln im Appartement. Als sie

Logan hereinführte breitete sich das Grinsen auch auf seinem Gesicht aus. Rory hatte, mit Loreleis Hilfe, da sie Logan ja vom

Flughafen abholen musste, ein Candellightdinner vorbereitet, wobei sie die Kerzen großzügig im ganzen Raum verteilt hatte.

Über dem Tisch hing ein großes „Welcome back home" Schild, welches Fotos von Logan, der Queen und Rory zierten.

Logan lachte auf und zog Rory erst einmal zu einem zärtlichen Kuss an sich.

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht zu müde?", fragte Rory skeptisch nach einem weiteren Blick auf Logan.

„Wie könnte ich dafür zu müde sein? Ace, du hast dir unglaublich viel Mühe gegeben.", sagte Logan und setzte sich dann an

den Tisch, wo Rory ihm einen Wein einschenkte und dann das Essen servierte, welches von Logan allerdings nur spärlich

angerührt wurde.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Rory, nachdem sie Logan ein paar Minuten beim herumstocken beobachtete hatte.

„Ich glaube der Flug liegt mir etwas im Magen. Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte er sich sofort.

„Das macht nichts. Wir können es auch morgen noch essen.", schlug Rory vor, während Logan, der auch seinen Wein nicht

angerührt hatte, nickte. „Willst du dich hinlegen und schlafen? Ich meine der Jetlag bringt dich bestimmt um, oder?"

„Hinlegen wäre in Ordnung, schlafen muss nicht unbedingt inbegriffen sein.", antwortete Logan mit breitem Grinsen, welches

selbiges auch bei Rory hervorrief, die sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob und zu Logan herüber ging, wo sie zu schmusen begannen.

Als Rory am nächsten Morgen wach wurde fehlte von Logan im Bett jede Spur. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und blickte

verschlafen zur Uhr, die gerade einmal acht anzeigte. Rory überlegte kurz, war sich allerdings sicher, dass auch Logan heute

frei hatte. Ihre Fragen erübrigten sich als Logan aus dem Bad herauskam.

„Guten Morgen Ace!", sagte er sofort und gab Rory einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, wobei er sich wieder mit aufs Bett sinken

ließ.

„Guten Morgen!", erwiderte Rory, wobei sie feststellen musste, dass er immer noch nicht besser aussah.

„Und hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie, während Logan den Kopf schüttelte.

„Überhaupt nicht. Jetlag. Komm steh auf, mach dich fertig, lass uns was unternehmen!", verkündete Logan sofort und sprang

voller Elan aus dem Bett heraus, während Rory diese aufgedrehte Seite an ihm selten erlebt hatte.

„Was wollen wir unternehmen?", fragte Rory nach und sah Logan skeptisch an.

„Wir müssen in einer Stunde am Flughafen sein."

„Flughafen? Logan!"

„Ich dachte wir frühstücken heute mal in Mexiko."

„Mexiko?", fragte Rory überfordert und war sich noch nicht wirklich sicher, dass sie auch wach war.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Logan nach und ging zu Rorys Kleiderschrank herüber um ihr etwas zum anziehen aufs Bett zu werfen.

„Mexiko!", rief Rory aus und machte sich dann fertig. Bereits wenige Zeit später fanden sie sich in einem wunderschönen

Restaurant wieder, wobei Logan allerdings auch sein Frühstück kaum anrührte. Nach dem Frühstück besuchten sie einen

großen Markt, wobei Rory fasziniert an jedem Stand anhielt. So war es auch weniger verwunderlich, dass sie bereits am

dritten Stand Sombreros für sich und Logan gekauft hatte.

„Was dagegen wenn ich dich hier kurz alleine lasse? In der Straße dort drüben gibt es fabelhafte Drinks, ich werde uns schnell

zwei besorgen.", sagte Logan, während Rory wieder einmal an einem Stand hängen geblieben war. Rory nickte, so dass

Logan sich sofort auf den Weg machte. Als dieser allerdings nach gut einer viertel Stunde immer noch nicht wieder

aufgetaucht war, ging Rory zu der Straße herüber in der Logan verschwunden war. Verwirrt musste sie mit ansehen, wie er

sich dort angeregt mit einem Mexikaner unterhielt und sich nach einer hitzigen Debatte, Rory bereute es, dass sie nicht

verstehen konnte worum es ging, wieder in ihre Richtung kam.

„Hier.", sagte er und drückte Rory ihren Drink in die Hand.

„Wer war das? Kanntest du diesen Mann?", fragte sie.

„Was? Wen?"

„Logan, du hast dich doch gerade mit jemandem unterhalten."

"Ach so, nein, nur ein verwirrter Mann. Lass uns weiter gehen.", wank Logan ab, während Rory ihn immer noch skeptisch

ansah. Als sie am Abend wieder zurück waren kämpfte Rory nach einem solch anstrengenden Tag gegen ihre Müdigkeit an.

Logan dagegen war immer noch voller Elan und nicht einmal ansatzweise müde.

„Wir könnten Collin und Finn anrufen und mit ihnen weg gehen.", schlug Logan vor, während Rory gerade wieder einmal

herzhaft gähnte.

„Logan, ich bin hundemüde und das solltest du auch sein. Schließlich hast du in der letzten Nacht so gut wie gar nicht

geschlafen."

„Ach Ace, zum schlafen bleibt noch genug Zeit. Weißt du wie lange ich Collin und Finn nicht gesehen hab?"

„Es ist doch ausgemacht, dass wir uns alle morgen Abend treffen und etwas trinken gehen.", wiegelte Rory ab, während

Logan sich nun endlich geschlagen gab und sich neben sie auf das Sofa setzte.

„Ich schieb unser Essen jetzt in die Mikrowelle. Ich bin am verhungern!", schlug Rory vor, während Logan den Kopf

schüttelte.

„Für mich nicht, danke."

„Logan, was ist los mit dir? Du hast weder gestern Abend noch heute etwas gegessen. Du müsstest mittlerweile ernsthaft

verhungern!" Logan nickte.

„Also gut, aber nur eine kleine Portion. Mir ist immer noch schlecht irgendwie."

Als Rory am nächsten Morgen wach wurde fehlte von Logan wieder jede Spur im Bett, allerdings fand sie ihn heute vor dem

Fernseher.

„Morgen. Warst du überhaupt im Bett?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Morgen. Nein, irgendwie bin ich immer noch nicht müde. Ich hab während des ganzen schlechten Fernsehprogramms auf die

Müdigkeit gewartet.", erklärte Logan und gab Rory einen Kuss.

„Ich muss gleich zur Redaktion herüber, was ein paar Stunden dauern wird.", erklärte Rory bevor sie ins Bad herüber ging.

„Gut, dann werde ich heute auch mal im neuen Büro vorbeischauen. Schließlich muss ich übermorgen anfangen und da sollte

ich vielleicht mal alle begrüßt haben." Rory nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Logan als starker Geschäftsmann und Boss einer

der großartigsten und renommiertesten Zeitungen im Umkreis. Irgendwie musste sie sich an diesen Gedanken noch gewöhnen.

Als sie aus der Redaktion wieder kam fehlte von Logan noch jede Spur, so auch noch dreißig Minuten bevor sie sich mit

Collin und Finn treffen wollten.

„Tut mir leid Schatz, aber es gab soviel zu regeln. Ich zieh mich schnell um und dann können wir los.", rief Logan bereits als er

die Tür gerade erst geöffnet hatte, während Rory, die schon fertig gestylt dort saß nur nickte und einen flüchtigen Kuss im

Vorbeirennen aufgedrückt bekam. Trotz allem schafften sie es beinah pünktlich am verabredeten Treffpunkt anzukommen und

nach einer großen, lang ersehnten Begrüßung zogen sie los. Zu Rorys Erstaunen merkte man Logan bereits nach kurzer Zeit

den Alkohol an, während es vor seiner Zeit in London bei weitem mehr vertragen hatte, so dass er bereits nach zwei Stunden

wirklich betrunken war.

„Kommt, lasst uns den Laden wechseln. Hier ist langweilig!", lallte er und stand auf, wobei er ins Schwanken kam und von

Collin aufgefangen wurde.

„Mein Gott Huntz, wir sind aber voll. Vielleicht solltest du nach Hause gehen.", scherzte er, während Logan abrupt seinen

Arm weg schlug und sich zu Collin umdrehte.

„Was willst du von mir, häh?", fragte Logan gereizt, während Collin ihn überfordert ansah.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Was los ist? Sag du mir doch was los ist. Du hast mir auf jeden Fall nicht zu sagen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen hab.",

pöbelte Logan weiter, wobei er mit seinem Zeigefinger immer und immer wieder hart gegen Collins Brust tippte.

„Logan, es reicht! Was soll das?", fragte nun auch Finn, während Rory ein kurzes „Logan!", ausgestoßen hatte.

„Ihr könnt mich.", entgegnete Logan, drehte sich um und stürmte wankend Richtung Ausgang, während alle anderen sich

verwirrt ansahen.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Collin und schaute dabei Rory an.

„Keine Ahnung. Du musst wissen er hat seit Tagen weder richtig gegessen noch geschlafen, dann der Alkohol jetzt dabei,

vielleicht ist er einfach ein wenig fertig.", rechtfertigte Rory Logans Verhalten und ging dann hinter ihm her, dicht gefolgt von

Collin und Finn. Bereits nach wenigen Metern sah sie Logan, der sich an einer Straßenlaterne festhielt und sich dabei übergab.

„Wunderbar.", entfuhr es ihr, während sie zu ihm herüber eilte.

„Hey, alles okay?", fragte sie und streichelte Logan über den Rücken, wobei dieser sich allerdings erneut übergeben musste.

Mittlerweile waren auch Collin und Finn angekommen.

„Soll ich ein Taxi für euch holen?", fragte Finn, was Rory mit einem Nicken beantwortete.

* * *

Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit!!!! Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ich konnte euer Interesse etwas wecken! Lasst mir einen Kommentar da wenn ihr mögt, damit ich weiß ob die Geschichte ankommt und ob ich sie weiter schreiben soll! DANKE! 


	2. Konsequenzen

Hallo Melati! Danke für deinen lieben Kommentar! Das macht mich doch glücklich, dass es dir gefällt. Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, hab überlegt ob ich die Story überhaupt noch weiter schreiben soll, da so wenig Kommentare eingegangen sind, hab mir dann aber überlegt, wie viel Spaß sie mir bereitet und mir dann gedacht, dass ich dich ja auch nicht auf die Folter spannen will! Also hier ein neues Kapitel! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und danke noch mal! Würd mich über einen weiteren Kommentar von dir sehr freuen!

* * *

**Kapitel zwei - Konsequenzen**

Logan schwieg während der ganzen Fahrt, wobei Rory genau erkannte, wie elendig es ihm ging. Vor dem Appartement

angekommen schwankte Logan beim Aussteigen aus dem Taxi so bedrohlich, dass Rory sich vorsichtshalber bei ihm

unterhakte.

„Fühlst du dich etwas besser?", fragte Rory als sie vor der Tür angekommen waren und durchbrach damit das lange

Schweigen, allerdings beantwortete Logan ihre Frage nur durch ein Kopfschütteln. Im Appartement angekommen zog er sich

mühsam seine Sachen aus und ging direkt zum Bett herüber. Mitten in der Nacht hörte Rory wie er aufstand und sich im

Badezimmer noch einmal übergab. Als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde lag Logan ausnahmsweise neben ihr im Bett,

allerdings schlief er nicht, sondern starrte nur zur Decke.

„Hey, guten Morgen. Geht's dir besser?", fragte sie, während Logan sich zu ihr drehte und nickte.

„Alles gut.", antwortete er.

„Was war los gestern Abend?"

„Nichts, was soll los gewesen sein. Ich vertrag glaube ich nichts mehr.", antwortete Logan und drehte sich dann wieder auf

den Rücken, wobei er wieder die Decke anstarrte.

„Willst du heute irgendwas unternehmen?", fragte Rory, während Logan neben ihr den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich will einfach nur genau so hier liegen.", antwortete er zu Rorys Überraschung. Nachdem Rory ihn mehrere Stunden

weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen hatte äußerte sie die Frage ob er mit zu Lorelei fahren wolle. Als Logan allerdings auch dies

verneint beschloss Rory alleine zu ihrer Mutter zu fahren, wobei sie Logan immer noch im Bett wieder fand als sie spät abends

zurückkam. Da es so aussah als würde er schlafen schlich Rory leise umher und legte sich dann ebenfalls ins Bett. Schließlich

mussten sie morgen beide früh aufstehen. Als der Wecker schellte kam Logan bereits aus dem Badezimmer. Er hatte einen

seiner besten Anzüge an und seine Laune schien sich bereits bei seinem Anblick von gestern zu heute um dreihundertachtzig

Grad gewandelt zu haben.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen Ace und einen guten Start in die neue Woche.", verkündete Logan fröhlich und drückte

Rory dabei eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand.

„Danke gleichfalls.", entgegnete Rory und nahm erst einmal einen ordentlichen Schluck. Das war ihr Paradies, Kaffee noch

bevor man aufgestanden war.

„Und aufgeregt?", fragte sie, während sie dabei zuschaute wie Logan seine Krawatte zurechtrückte.

„Wieso sollte ich aufgeregt sein? Nur weil ich heute meinen ersten Tag als Chef einer der renommiertesten Zeitungen habe und

ich heute allen zeigen muss, dass ich auch genau der Mann für diese Position bin?", fragte Logan, während Rory lachte.

„Genau, du bist der Mann für diese Position!", sagte sie anspornend und kletterte aus dem Bett heraus um Logan bei seiner

Krawatte zu helfen. Schließlich sollte er heute auch aussehen wie der Mann für diese Position.

„Was meinst du um wie viel Uhr du heute Feierabend hast. Deinen ersten Tag müssen wir feiern."

„Tja, eigentlich müssten wir das, aber da ich keine Ahnung hab und befürchte, dass die Anfangszeit jetzt echt hart werden

wird möchte ich da mal noch nichts versprechen." Rory nickte. Genau das war es was sie befürchtete. Die Anfangszeit würde

hart werden und sie wusste, dass sie ihn vermissen würde. Aber sie hatte nun ein Jahr ohne ihn überstanden, da würde sie

auch das nun schaffen.

„Okay Chef, dann mal los und gib alles! Du schaffst das schon. Ich denk an dich!", sagte Rory motivierend, während Logan

nickte und Rory einen Abschiedskuss gab. Rory hatte sich gerade umgedreht um zum Badezimmer zu gehen und sich

ebenfalls fertig zu machen, als sie Logan fluchen hörte. Als sie sich wieder umgedreht hatte weitete sie direkt die Augen.

Logan hielt sich eine Hand unter die Nase, aus der das Blut nur so herausschoss, so dass es bereits Logans Hemd erreicht

hatte.

„Um Gottes Willen Logan!", stieß Rory aus, während Logan an ihr vorbeistürmte Richtung Badezimmer, wo er seinen Kopf

über dem Waschbecken hängen ließ um das Blut aus seiner Nase tropfen zu lassen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Rory schockiert über die Mengen, während Logan mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Keine Ahnung, es fing auf einmal an.", erklärte er und hielt sich dann am Waschbecken fest.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Rory besorgt, während Logan den Kopf schüttelte. Rory rannte zum Esszimmer herüber um

Sekunden später mit einem Stuhl zurück zu kehren, worauf Logan sich direkt setzte. Rory feuchtete derweil einen

Waschlappen mit kaltem Wasser an und legte ihn behutsam in Logans Nacken.

„Ich muss im Büro anrufen. Ich hab in einer Stunde das erste und somit das wichtigste Meeting überhaupt.", sagte Logan,

während Rory ihm durch die Haare strich.

„Ich glaube wir sollten eher einen Arzt anrufen oder ins Krankenhaus fahren statt uns um deine Arbeit zu kümmern.", merkte

Rory an.

„Nein, es geht gleich wieder. Siehst du, es wird weniger.", sagte Logan, wovon sich Rory erst einmal überzeugte bevor sie

Logans Handy aus seinem Koffer holte, damit er im Büro anrufen konnte. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung mit seiner

Sekretärin, wobei Rory anhand von Logans Äußerungen schon alles verstanden hatte, klappte er sein Handy wieder zu und

legte es auf den Schrank neben dem Spülbecken.

„Ich werde dich hinfahren.", sagte Rory sofort und holte Logan ein neues Hemd aus dem Schrank, während dieser sich nun

die Blutreste abwischte. Zwar hatte es noch nicht ganz aufgehört, aber es war bei weitem weniger geworden.

„Du brauchst mich nicht fahren.", erwiderte Logan und stand vom Stuhl auf um sich das andere Hemd anzuziehen. Beim

Aufstehen merkte er allerdings wovon Rory geredet hatte, da er sich, bedingt durch einen Schwindelanfall, erst einmal wieder

hinsetzte.

„Warte.", sagte Rory und verschwand wieder aus dem Badezimmer, während Logan sich nun im Sitzen das neue Hemd

anzog. Rory kam mit einem großen Glas Cola in der einen und einer Tasse Kaffee in der anderen wieder zurück.

„Trink beides. Koffein kurbelt den Kreislauf an. Außerdem werde ich Eisentabletten besorgen, die sorgen für die

Blutproduktion. Das hab ich zumindest mal gehört.", sagte Rory, während Logan begann die Cola zu trinken. Nachdem er

beides entleert und sich wieder komplett angezogen hatte, startete er einen erneuten Versuch aufzustehen, wobei Rory ihn

vorsorglich festhielt, was sie auch bis zum Auto tat.

„Gott ich wünschte du könntest zuhause bleiben. Du musst zum Arzt. Soviel Blut kann niemand mal eben so aus der Nase

heraus verlieren. Außerdem siehst du sowieso so schlecht aus. Und du hast so viel abgenommen und isst kaum was. Ich

mache mir wirklich Sorgen.", sagte Rory, worauf Logan den Kopf schüttelte.

„Rory du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, wirklich nicht. Mir geht's gut, okay? Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit um mich wieder

einzugewöhnen und wenn erst mal der Alltag eingekehrt ist, dann geht auch alles wieder seine normalen Wege.", redete sich

Logan raus, während Rory nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Vorm Büro angekommen verabschiedete sich Logan mit einem

innigen Kuss von Rory, die ihm noch einmal Glück wünschte, bevor er im Inneren des großen, prachtvollen Gebäudes

verschwand.

* * *

Rory war bereits seit Stunden aus der Uni wieder da und mittlerweile war es bereits spät abends, als Logan

endlich anrief, da sie ihn wieder abholen musste. Rory parkte ihr Auto auf dem großen Parkplatz und fuhr dann mit dem

Aufzug in den obersten Stock hinauf, so wie Logan es ihr beschrieben hatte. Als sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten staunte Rory

nicht schlecht über die Größe die hier alles zu haben schien. Sie trat an einem Schreibtisch an dem eine etwas ältere,

unglaublich freundlich aussehende Dame saß und sie bereits anlächelte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie.

„Sie müssen Klara sein. Hallo, ich bin Rory Gilmore, die Freundin von Logan Huntzberger.", stellte sich Rory vor und reichte

Klara ihre Hand.

„Oh, schön Sie kennen zu lernen. Kommen sie Mister Huntzberger abholen? Es war ein sehr anstrengender und langer Tag

für uns alle heute.", berichtete Klara sofort.

„Ja, den Start habe ich hautnah mitbekommen.", entgegnete Rory und schaute dann zur Tür, auf der in großen Buchstaben

Logans Name geschrieben stand.

„Ist Logan noch in seinem Büro?", fragte Rory.

„Ja, der ältere Mister Huntzberger ist gerade noch vorbeigekommen, wahrscheinlich möchte er seinen Sohn zu seinem ersten

Tag beglückwünschen und sehen wie alles gelaufen ist.", erklärte Klara.

„Tja, oder ihm erzählen wie schlecht er war, was er alles falsch gemacht hat, welch ein großer Fehler es war ihn mit dieser

Aufgabe zu betrauen….", dachte Rory insgeheim. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen als sich die Tür öffnete und Mitchum

heraustrat. Privat hatte er Logan weder angerufen noch gesehen in der Zeit die er aus London wieder da war.

„Ach, hallo Rory. Na, wollen Sie meinen Sohn von der Arbeit abhalten?", fragte Mitchum, verpackte das ganze allerdings

Elegant zu einem Scherz, wobei Rory wusste, dass die Frage sein bitterer Ernst war.

„Nur abholen nach einem vierzehnstündigen Tag.", antwortete Rory, ebenfalls gespielt grinsend.

„Wie auch immer. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend.", entgegnete Mitchum und verschwand dann im Fahrstuhl,

während Rory in Logans Büro ging, wo dieser immer noch über irgendwelchen Papieren über seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Rory sofort, woraufhin Logan von seinen Papieren aufsah und sich entspannt zurücklehnte.

„Unglaublich. Es war wirklich unglaublich. Alles ist fantastisch gelaufen!", sprudelte er sofort los, wobei Rory die Augen

weitete und sich fragte wie und woher er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch eine solche Energie und einen solchen Enthusiasmus

nehmen konnte.

„Falls es dir nichts ausmacht, kannst du vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten warten, ich will das hier eben noch zu Ende machen.

Ich verspreche dir auch, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern wird.", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Logan, du bist seit vierzehn Stunden hier und musst in nicht einmal mehr neun Stunden schon wieder hier sein. Denk an die

An- und Abfahrt und an die Zeit in der du vielleicht auch mal schlafen solltest und dann überleg noch einmal ob du das

wirklich möchtest.", merkte Rory an, woraufhin Logan nur nickte.

„Gut, dann werde ich mir so lange noch mit Klara die Zeit vertreiben."

„Klara?" „Deine Sekretärin Logan." „Ich weiß. Oh Gott, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie immer noch hier ist.", sagte er und

erhob sich dann von seinem Schreibtisch.

„Klara um Himmels Willen, was machen Sie denn noch hier?", fragte Logan als er an ihrem Schreibtisch angekommen waren.

„Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass ich gehen kann Mister Huntzberger und ich dachte, falls Sie mich noch für irgendetwas

brauchen.", erklärte sie höflich.

„Das tut mir unendlich leid, ich hab wirklich vergessen Sie nach Hause zu schicken. Anders gesagt dachte ich Sie gehen nach

Hause wenn Sie Feierabend haben.", erwiderte Logan.

„Ich habe Feierabend wenn Sie Feierabend haben oder wenn Sie mir sagen, dass ich gehen darf."

„Klara, dann entschuldige ich mich vielmals bei Ihnen und entlasse Sie jetzt in Ihren mehr als wohl verdienten Feierabend.

Falls ich das nächste Mal vergessen sollte Sie gehen zu lassen, dann sagen Sie mir doch bitte Bescheid. Es tut mir wirklich

Leid.", entschuldigte Logan sich.

„Kein Problem, es ist Ihnen vergeben. Gehen Sie doch auch nach Hause. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und sie brauchen noch

etwas Restenergie.", merkte Klara an. Logan nickte und wünschte Klara dann, genau wie Rory, eine gute Nacht. Auch Logan

packte nun langsam seine Sachen zusammen und fuhr mit Rory nach Hause, wobei er während der ganzen Fahrt aufgeregt

von seinem ersten Tag berichtete und auch zuhause keinerlei Anstalten machte endlich schlafen zu gehen. Selbst als Rory

schon im Bett war, setzte Logan sich noch vor den Fernseher um etwas abzuschalten. Als Rory am nächsten Morgen wach

wurde fehlte von Logan bereits jede Spur, alles was sie fand war ein Zettel auf dem Küchentisch auf dem er ihr erklärte, dass

er zur Arbeit gefahren sei, ihr einen schönen Tag wünschte und ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte. Genau wie an diesem Tag lief auch

die weitere Woche ab, selbst am Wochenende fehlte von Logan jede Spur und wenn Rory ihn mal zu sehen bekam war er so

aufgedreht, dass man kaum etwas mit ihm anfangen konnte. Rory erhoffte sich inständig eine Besserung nach dem Ende des

ersten Monats, allerdings war dies weit gefehlt.

„Logan? Du bist spät dran!", rief Rory und klopfte vor die Badezimmertür.

„Logan? Alles okay?", fragte Rory und wartete auf eine Antwort, die nur in Form einer leisen gequälten Bejahung aus dem

Badezimmer kam. Rory öffnete sofort die Badezimmertür und sah auf Logan, der sich an der Fensterbank festhielt und nach

vorne übergebeugt dort stand.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte Rory direkt, während Logan sich etwas aufrichtete.

„Magenkrämpfe oder Gott weiß was. Geht sofort vorbei.", versicherte Logan und atmete tief durch.

„Logan, so geht das nicht mehr weiter.", begann Rory ernst, unterbrach ihren Ansatz zur Moralpredigt dann allerdings als sie

sah wie bleich Logan war und wie sehr er zitterte. Sie ging auf ihn zu und fasste ihn am Arm.

„Leg dich lieber kurz hin.", sagte sie aus Angst, dass er umfallen würde. Logan nickte und legte sich einfach lang auf den

Badezimmerboden, während Rory sich neben ihn kniete.

„So kann es ehrlich nicht mehr weiter gehen! Logan, wir fahren jetzt sofort zum Arzt!", sagte sie bestimmend, während Logan

den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, das werden wir nicht tun. Ich muss zur Arbeit."

„Du musst immer zur Arbeit und du bist immer bei der Arbeit, aber jetzt musst du zum Arzt."

„Rory, nein, ich werde jetzt zur Arbeit fahren."

„Fein. Weißt du was, dann sieh doch zu wie du klarkommst. Glaubst du ich find es toll dich so zu sehen? Aber mittlerweile

bin ich der Meinung, dass dir das so oder so vollkommen egal ist. Hauptsache deine Arbeit. Wie viele Stunden haben wir uns

im letzten Monat gesehen? Das kann man an zwei Händen abzählen Logan. Geh zur Arbeit und werd glücklich!", schrie Rory

wütend und stürmte dann aus dem Badezimmer, schnappte sich ihre Unitasche und verließ mit einem lauten Türknallen die

Wohnung.

* * *

Logan war gerade mitten in einem sehr wichtigen Meeting als es an der Tür klopfte und Klara mit Logans Handy in der Hand

hereinkam.

„Mister Huntzberger, ihr Telefon.", sagte sie, wurde allerdings sofort durch Logan unterbrochen.

„Klara, bitte, ich bin grade in einem wichtigen Meeting, ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt sein muss.", entfuhr es Logan.

„Ich denke schon Mister Huntzberger. Es ist die Polizei, es geht um ihre Freundin Rory."

„Um Rory?", fragte Logan verwirrt zurück, während Klara nickte.

„Sie hatte einen Unfall.", erklärte Klara mit mitfühlendem Blick, wobei Logan ihr sofort sein Handy aus der Hand riss.

* * *

Gemeines Ende...ich weiß! Lasst doch bitte einen Kommentar da! Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Nina 


	3. Erkentnisse

Hallo Melati! Tut mir leid, dass du schon wieder so lange warten musstest. Hab dafür etwas besonders dabei, als Entschädigung oder als kleinen "Weihnachtsbonus"! Hab ein Musikvideo gemacht, nur kurz aber immerhin. Ist zusammengeschnitten, so dass man denken könnte, dass sich diese Geschichte (bzw. Teile dieser Geschichte) wirklich in den Folgen abspielt. Hab englische Untertitel eingebaut, hoffe das ist okay, kann sie auch noch ins Deutsche umändern?!?!?!

Wünsche dir schon mal frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neues Jahr (werde vor dem 10.01.07 nicht mehr updaten, bin im Weihnachtsurlaub (deswegen endet das Kapitel hier auch relativ mild!) So, hoffe du hast Spaß und ich höre wieder von dir! Liebe Grüße Nina

* * *

**MUSIKVIDEO: ****http//www .send space .com/file/0074l4**

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Erkentnisse**

Er ging kurz raus zum telefonieren und wies Klara dann an das Meeting zu beenden und alle weiteren Termine abzusagen. Danach

schnappte er sich seinen Mantel und rannte aus der Tür heraus zu seinem Auto. Logan war in Rekordzeit beim Krankenhaus

angekommen. Er parkte sein Auto ein und rannte direkt zur Notaufnahme.

„Meine Freundin, Rory Gilmore. Wo ist sie?", fragte er völlig außer Atem an der Information angekommen.

„Es tut mir leid Sir, ich kann Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen, sie sind kein Familienmitglied."

„Was? Aber ist sie hier? Geht es ihr gut? Kann ich zu ihr?", fragte Logan und merkte, wie er in Panik geriet.

„Es tut mir leid Sir, ich darf Ihnen keine Auskunft geben."

„Hören Sie, mein Name ist Logan Huntzberger. Sagen sie mir wie viel ich Ihnen bezahlen muss damit Sie mir sagen was mit meiner

Freundin ist. Meinetwegen lasse ich auch einen neune Krankenhausflügel oder eine neues Krankenhaus bauen, aber sagen Sie mir bitte

etwas.", brach es aus Logan heraus, wobei ihm sofort danach klar wurde, dass er nun genau die Worte gesagt hatte, die er nie sagen

wollte. Er hatte genau das gesagt, was sein Vater in dieser Situation gesagt hätte.

„Meinetwegen sind Sie auch Bill Gates und lassen uns Hightechkrankenhäuser bauen. Keine Auskünfte und damit basta!", erwiderte die

Krankenschwester, woraufhin Logan nickte und sein Handy aus der Manteltasche herausholte. „

Lorelei? Hier ist Logan. Du musst sofort kommen. Rory, sie ist, sie hatte einen Unfall. Die Polizei hat mich angerufen, ich weiß nichts,

mir sagt niemand etwas. Sie ist im Krankenhaus. Bitte komm vorbei.", platzte es direkt aus Logan heraus, während Lorelei am anderen

Ende bereits losgelaufen war. Als Luke und sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren, fiel ihr Blick direkt auf Logan, der nervös im Flur

auf und ablief.

„Logan?", fraget Lorelei, während dieser erschrocken aufblickte.

„Oh Gott sei Dank. Ich weiß nichts. Sie wollen mir nichts sagen.", wiederholte Logan seine Worte und folgte Lorelei, die schockiert war

über Logans Erscheinung und nun endlich wusste wovon ihre Tochter die ganze Zeit geredet hatte, zur Information.

Die Schwester versicherte, dass innerhalb der nächsten Minuten ein Arzt zu ihnen kommen würde. Logan begann postwendend wieder

auf dem Flur auf und ab zu laufen, wobei er allerdings abrupt stehen blieb und an Lorelei und Luke vorbeistürmte in Richtung Toilette.

„Könntest du hinterher gehen? Ich will auf den Arzt warten.", fragte Lorelei an Luke gewandt.

„Meinst du ich muss hinterher gehen? Ich meine er ist keine fünf mehr."

„Luke hast du ihn dir mal angesehen? Er ist vollkommen durch den Wind. Bitte geh hinterher.", forderte Lorelei, während Luke

widerwillig nickte und ebenfalls zur Toilette herüber ging.

„Logan?", fragte er direkt und vernahm das laute Würgen, wobei er direkt angeekelt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", brachte Logan kurz heraus und würgte dann erneut, während Luke wieder zu Lorelei zurückging, die ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Er kotzt.", erklärte er. Lorelei wollte gerade etwas entgegnen als Rorys behandelnder Arzt zu ihnen trat.

„Misses Gilmore?", fragte er, während Lorelei nickte.

„Ihre Tochter hatte einen Autounfall. Wir mussten sie operieren, da sie sich bei dem Aufprall den Arm gebrochen hat. Des Weiteren hat

sie sich noch eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, weshalb wir sie für ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hier behalten werden."

Lorelei nickte und atmete tief durch. Das war besser als sie erwartet hatte.

„Kann ich zu ihr?"

„Natürlich. Sie ist im Raum 341." Lorelei bedankte sich und ließ sich erst einmal in Lukes Arme sinken.

„Okay und jetzt werde ich nach Logan sehen und ihm sagen, dass es Rory gut geht.", sagte Lorelei nach ein paar Minuten und ging zur

Männertoilette herüber.

„Hallo hallo. Ich komme jetzt rein und ich bin eine Frau, also Männer verdeckt euer bestes Stück wenn es euch nicht passt.", rief Lorelei

lauthals bevor sie in die Toilette herein ging.

„Logan?", fragte sie.

„Hier. Moment.", kam es aus einer verschlossenen Kabine, die wenige Sekunden später geöffnet wurde und ein noch bleicherer Logan

heraustrat, der eindeutige Spuren von Tränen auf seinem Gesicht hatte.

„Hey, geht's dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lorelei, während Logan nickte und zum Waschbecken herüber ging.

„Es war grade ein Arzt da. Rory geht es gut. Sie hat nur einen gebrochenen Arm an dem sie operiert worden ist und eine

Gehirnerschütterung, weshalb sie ein paar Tage hier bleiben muss. Nur zur Beobachtung.", erklärte Lorelei, während Logan aufatmete.

„Wir können jetzt zu ihr gehen. Sie ist in Raum 341."

„Geh du zu ihr. Ich denke sie möchte mich nicht sehen und das ist auch okay so." Lorelei schaute Logan verständnislos an, während

dieser sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.

„Wie du meinst.", entgegnete Lorelei und ging dann zusammen mit Luke zu Rory.

* * *

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?", fragte Lorelei sofort als sie das Zimmer betrat und nahm Rory vorsichtig in die Arme, genau wie

Luke.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Mir hat irgendwer die Vorfahrt genommen und dann war ich auch schon hier."

„Mein Armes Baby. Dein Gehirn wurde durchgeschüttelt, ich hoffe das schadet deiner Intelligenz nicht allzu sehr.", sagte Lorelei,

während sie Rory, die eine Halskrause trug, vorsichtig durchs Gesicht streichelte.

„Wie habt ihr denn erfahren, dass ich im Krankenhaus bin?", fragte Rory nach einer Weile.

„Logan hat mich angerufen nachdem er von der Polizei verständigt worden war und hier im Krankenhaus keine Informationen

bekommen hat."

„Logan ist hier?"

„Ja, das ist er. Draußen. Ich weiß jetzt übrigens wovon du geredet hast. Er sieht wirklich grausam aus und er war gerade total

aufgewühlt und hat sich übergeben."

„Heftig übergeben!", fügte Luke hinzu, während Rory tief durchatmete und nickte.

„Ich weiß. Es ging ihm heute Morgen schon, oder sollte ich sagen mal wieder, schlecht, weshalb wir uns auch gestritten haben."

„Und weshalb er nun der Meinung ist, dass du ihn nicht sehen möchtest."

„Das hat er gesagt?", fragte Rory nach, während Lorelei nickte.

„Sagst du ihm gleich bitte, dass er herein kommen soll?" Lorelei nickte.

„Natürlich mach ich das."

* * *

Nachdem Luke und sie noch eine Weile bei Rory geblieben waren verabschiedeten sie sich. Lorelei brauchte nicht lange suchen, da

Logan am Ende des Ganges zusammengesunken wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einer Couch saß.

„Logan, ich soll dir sagen du sollst bitte zu Rory kommen. Sie möchte dich sehen.", sagte Lorelei, worauf Logan sie unsicher ansah und

sich dann erhob. Er klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür und trat dann langsam herein, wobei er an der Tür stehen blieb.

„Hey.", sagte er, was von Rory erwidert wurde.

„Du kannst ruhig näher kommen. Ich bin nicht ansteckend.", versuchte Rory zu scherzen, während sie sehen konnte, dass Tränen in

Logans Augen schimmerten. Etwas, dass sie zuvor noch niemals bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Logan.", sagte sie sanft und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, worauf Logan langsam zum Bett herüber kam.

„Ace es tut mir so leid. Tu mir so was bitte nie nie wieder an!", flüsterte Logan, während er seinen Kopf an Rorys Schulter vergrub und

zu schlurzen begann, worauf Rory nicht im entferntesten vorbereitet gewesen war.

„Hey, es ist alles okay. Alles ist okay.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, woraufhin Logan seinen Kopf hob und sich sofort die Tränen

abwischte, als wenn er nicht wollte, dass Rory sah, dass er weinte.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er.

„Ja, es ist okay.", erwiderte Rory. Logan nickte und schaute Rory nun zum ersten Mal in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Ace. Ganz egal was du manchmal denken magst. Ich liebe dich so unendlich!", sagte er und gab Rory dann einen innigen

und zärtlichen Kuss. Sie fuhren auseinander als sich ein Arzt hinter ihnen räusperte.

„Hallo Misses Gilmore. Wie geht es Ihnen? Wie ich sehe recht gut.", sagte er, wobei Rory und Logan beide grinsen mussten. Logan

wurde gebeten nun zu gehen, da Rory Ruhe brauchte, woraufhin Logan sich verabschiedete.

* * *

Rory wurde am nächsten Morgen durch eine Schwester geweckt, die ihre Werte kontrollieren wollte.

„Ich hoffe Sie wissen es zu schätzen wie sehr sie ihr Freund zu lieben scheint.", sagte die Schwester, während sie Rorys Werte in ihre

Krankenakte eintrug.

„Bitte? Wieso?", fragte Rory irritiert.

„Er hat sich die ganze Nacht nicht von der Stelle gerührt und vor Ihrem Zimmer ausgeharrt. Soll ich ihn hereinholen?", erklärte die

Schwester, was Rory bejahte. Sie grinste als Logan ihr Zimmer betrat.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so ausgemacht war."

„Ace du glaubst gar nicht wie bequem eine Krankenhauscouch in einem von Neonröhren grellen Flur mit einer Menge Fußfolk neben

einem, oder sagen wir mal scheinbar dem einzigen, Kaffeeautomaten im ganzen Krankenhaus, ist. Schon bemerkenswert wie viel Ärzte

und Schwestern während einer Nachtsicht leisten, während wir alle schlafen.", begann Logan und gab Rory anschließend einen

„Guten–Morgen- Kuss", wobei er einen Kaffee hinter seinem Rücken hervorzauberte und ihn Rory reichte.

„Du bist verrückt.", lachte Rory.

„Nicht verrückt. Nur verliebt.", erwiderte Logan, worauf Rory ihn wieder küsste.

„Ich komme heute direkt nach der Arbeit vorbei.", sagte Logan und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem Kuss von Rory. Als er am

Abend wieder zu Rory kam drang noch ein lautes Lachen aus Rorys Raum, wobei er deutlich Loreleis Stimmer erkennen konnte. Er

blieb einen Moment stumm in der Tür stehen und beobachtete seine wunderschöne Ace, bis er von ihr entdeckt wurde. Lorelei

verabschiedete sich daraufhin von Rory und Logan gesellte sich zu Rory, bis er von einer Schwester aufgefordert wurde zu gehen. Am

nächsten Abend blieb Logan nicht ganz so lange bei Rory, da er noch mit Collin und Finn ausgehen wollte.

* * *

Rory schreckte auf als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrem Gesicht spürte und hörte wie jemand ihren Namen flüsterte. Erschrocken

schaute sie auf Collin, der sie anlächelte.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", flüsterte er, während Rory auf den Wecker neben ihrem Bett sah.

„Collin es ist halb 4 Uhr morgens. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie verschlafen, schaltete das Licht ein und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf.

Gott sei dank war sie von der lästigen Halskrause befreit, so dass sie zum ersten Mal wieder richtig schlafen konnte, eigentlich.

„Nicht wirklich, sonst würde ich mich nicht um halb 4 nachts in einem Krankenhaus aufhalten."

„Oh mein Gott. Logan! Ist Logan okay?", dämmerte es Rory nun.

„Ja, wir sind hier wegen Logan und nein, er ist nicht okay.", sagte Collin ernst.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er ist vollkommen ausgerastete und hat seine Hand in einen Spiegel gleiten lassen."

„Was?", fragte Rory schockiert.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es dazu gekommen ist. Er war den ganzen Abend schon so aggressiv und von jetzt auf gleich hat er mit voller Wucht

einen Spiegel in der Toilette durchschlagen, der dann natürlich zersplittert ist." Rory sah Collin noch immer schockiert an.

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Er wird genäht." Rory schlug ihre Bettdecke zurück und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe.

„Kannst du mir wohl den Bademantel aus dem Schrank geben?", fragte sie, während Collin nickte und zum Schrank herüber ging.

„Darfst du denn überhaupt schon wieder aufstehen?"

„Ja, seit heute. Lass uns gehen.", sagte Rory entschlossen und ging mit Collin zu dem Raum herüber indem Logan genäht werden sollte.

Finn, der vor dem Raum wartete, begrüßte Rory, die dann erfuhr, dass noch kein Arzt bei Logan gewesen sei, so dass sie postwendend

den Raum betrat. Logan lag mit hochgelagerten Beinen auf einer Liege, wobei sein Arm auf einem separaten Tisch ruhte.

„Was machst du nur?", fragte sie, wobei Logan verblüfft aufsah als er Rorys Stimme hörte.

„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte er kleinlaut, wobei Rory ihm einen Kuss gab und durch sein Gesicht strich. Sie wusste, dass nun nicht der

richtige Zeitpunkt für Fragen war, wobei sich die Tür auch im selben Moment öffnete und ein Arzt hereinkam. Logan stöhnte leise auf

vor Schmerzen als er die Spritze in seine Hand bekam, wobei Rory die ganze Zeit über seine andere Hand hielt und versuchte ihn

abzulenken. Es dauerte lange bis der Arzt alle Splitter aus Logans Hand entfernt hatte und die Schnitte genäht waren.

„Bleiben Sie noch etwas liegen, damit Ihnen nicht schwindelig wird uns kommen Sie bitte in drei Tagen wieder, da ich mir Ihre Hand

dann noch einmal anschauen möchte.", erklärte der Arzt, während Logan nickte und die Augen schloss. Er war komplett erledigt, was

auch Rory bereits bemerkt hatte.


End file.
